Gravity
by piercesbitch
Summary: Ruby finds herself in a small southern town that she just cant bring herself to leave.


Gravity

It was rare that Ruby found someone she thought was interesting. Most people, especially humans, bored her. They lived mundane, safe lives inside a familiar bubble that they never left. She honestly had no idea how they could repeat the same routine day after day. Ruby enjoyed a cocktail of many different, unknown things in her life. She preferred spontaneity. So, when she found someone who seemed to do the same, she kept her eye on them. She stalked them, basically, trying to find out every detail of their life without interacting with them. She was good at observing without being caught. She considered it one of her strong points. Which is why she was able to sit at this booth, watching her newest obsession as he downed his second scotch at the bar.

Initially, Ruby was just passing through the small Virginia town. She set herself up in the local bed and breakfast for one night, but now, she was on her fourth day. It was unplanned, but the dark haired womanizer sparked her interest. She first spotted him at this very restaurant (she thought it was called the Mystic Grill). She came in for an order of fries, and ended staying for a few drinks as well, just so she could watch the man drink and interact with people. There was something about him that made her feel… gravitated toward him. It was odd and that interested her. It was something she never felt before. It didn't help that he was everything she admired in a person; selfish, apathetic, and, well, not _human._ She had no clue what he was, but there was something about him that went against humanity. Maybe that's why she was drawn to him.

Through observation, she learned that his name was Damon Salvatore. Everyone in the small town seemed to know him. But she figured everyone knew each other here in this absolutely _charming_ place. It was so perfect here that it almost made her sick. Damon was the exact opposite of everything here, yet he fit in. She didn't understand it. It all only made him more appealing.

Ruby's gazed was trained on his back. She could see his muscle definition under his shirt that stretched tight over his skin. She felt a slight rush of lust pulse through her. There was nothing she loved more than a well-defined man. She needed an opportunity to approach him and introduce herself. She needed to _know_ him and alleviate some of the mystery that surrounds him. Ruby's eyes left him for a second. She picked up the last remaining fry on her plate and drowned it in the pool of ketchup on her plate. She indulged herself in the last fry, slowly chewing and savoring the crisp of the fry and the tang of the ketchup. She was so concentrated, in fact, that she was startled to see Damon sitting across of her when she opened her eyes.

"You _really_ enjoy french fries, don't you?" He flashed her a smirk. She gave him one back.

"I do," she answered and licked the excess ketchup from her finger. She tried not making a show of it, but she looked him directly in the eye as she did it. He held her stare. She was impressed. "They're like deep fried crack."

He raised his eyebrows; the same smirk painted on his lips, and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. "Why are you stalking me?" He's blunt. Another reason to like him in Ruby's mind.

"I'm interested in you." She leaned forward as well, the smile on her lips challenging him to ask more questions.

"You don't even know me."

"I know your name," she said nonchalantly. "And that you come here almost every night. Everyone in town knows who you are, and that you fit in here so _well_ even though you're not like everyone else." Ruby paused to draw in a quick breath, hard eyes looking into his piercing ones. "I know you're not human."

Damon leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. His smirk faltered and his eyes narrowed in a suspicious glare. Beyond all that, Ruby could tell he was impressed. Pride swelled in her chest at the recognition. "You found all that out just from watching me?"

"Mhm," her head dipped in a nod. "I'm what you would call a 'professional'."

"Creepy."

She smirked.

"What are you?" His glare softened to a look of intrigue.

"Ruby's my name." It wasn't the answer he was looking for, but she gave him it anyway. Nothing wrong with playing games.

"I asked _what_ are you, not _who_ are you."

"I know."

They stared at each other in silence. Ruby's lips held the same grin since he approached her and Damon's expression was a combination of curiosity, confusion, and admiration. There was some thing about her that he liked, and he had only just met her. She had spunk. It was a break from the girls that littered Mystic Falls.

"I'll make you a deal," Damon started as he sat up, once again leaning against the edge of the table. "You tell me what you are, and I'll tell you what I am." Ruby cocked her head to the side and contemplated his proposition. She could always lie and tell him that she was something other than what she was. Or she could be honest. She didn't really see a problem with telling him other than him becoming aware of her weaknesses. She liked it when everyone thought she was a human. It made her safe.

"Fine," she spoke up after a moment. "You spill first." A satisfactory grin spread across Damon's face.

"Can I trust you to tell me after?"

"Of course," she smirked. She was probably the least trustworthy person on the planet.

Damon inclined his head toward Ruby. She did the same with an expectant raise of her eyebrows.

"I'm a vampire," he said, his eyes widening as he spoke. Without warning, his eyes darkened into a deep red as black veins became visible under his eyes. He grinned to show her his newly protruding fangs. Ruby gave him a bright smile.

"Neat trick."

"You should see what else I can do." Damon winked. She smirked.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." She drew in closer to him, staring him in his eye before blinking. She opened her eyes a second later to reveal her pitch black eyes. Damon's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly, but he smiled nonetheless. "I'm a demon."

"Demon? Never met one," he stated and shrugged, resting back against the booth.

"That's a shame. We're awesome."

"I'm sure you are," he said through a playful smile. "But not more awesome than a vampire." Ruby scoffed. She enjoyed this playful banter way more than she should.

"Prove it," she challenged with the raise of her brow.

"Now, how am I supposed to do that?" Damon smiled.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Wow me with your awesome." She tilted her head to the side. "Unless you can't, which by default, means I'm more awesome than you."

"No way," he scoffed. "I'll prove it." All Ruby did was offer him a small smirk. This would be a _lot_ of fun, she could tell. He had him baited and hooked and all it took was a little challenge. All of a sudden, her decision to pass through this small town became a good one, despite its nauseating qualities. She was ripped from her thoughts as Damon's hand closed around her wrist. "Come with me," he said and yanked her up from the booth. Oh, he was rough. She liked him even more. Ruby allowed him to pull her out of the restaurant. They came to abrupt stop outside and he let her go as his eyes scanned the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Proving my awesome." His eyes widened as he smiled. She stared at him a little longer than was necessary. It's not like she could help it – his strong jawline and piercing eyes were exactly the things she lusted over in men. Her mind wandered into less than innocent thoughts and fantasies. She had to find a way to make them reality. But that would have to come later, after Damon was done proving himself. She watched as he grabbed a random girl as she passed them. "Ruby," he said. "This is Alyssa. And she's going to do whatever I tell her to."

"I am?" the girl asked. Ruby nearly snorted. She could tell this girl was stereotypically blonde.

"Mhm," Damon said and turned her to face him. He looked her dead in her eyes. "Give Ruby a hug."

"What?" Ruby said with the furrow of her brow. Alyssa moved from Damon's side toward her and Ruby instinctively backed up. "This is really unnecessary." He didn't say anything. All he did was watch in satisfaction as the girl wrapped her arms around Ruby. "I hate you," she glared. He smirked. Ruby untangled herself from the girl and straightened out her shirt and jacket. "Will she do anything you tell her?"

"Yup. Told you I was more awesome." Damon's signature smug smile was pasted across his lips. Ruby rolled her eyes. She wanted to whip that grin right off his face. She watched him compel the girl to go home and that she wouldn't remember any of this.

"You definitely get points for that, but that doesn't mean you're better," she said with a small smile.

"Fine. It's your turn. Prove me wrong." The taunting tone of his voice was all she needed. Her eyes flicked black for a moment before she forced him against the wall of the Grill with just the flick of her wrist. It caught him off guard – he grunted as his back collided with the wall, but he smiled nonetheless. "You did that." All Ruby did was grin. "Impressive," he said as he attempted to move, but he found himself stuck. His eyes rolled at the realization. "Oh come on. Let me go."

"You shouldn't have made her hug me." She was getting way too much enjoyment out of keeping him against the wall. It was obvious that he wasn't used to being out of control.

"I'm _sorry_," he replied. She knew he didn't mean it. With the twitch of her finger, she applied more pressure to him, squeezing him harder against the wall.

"Like you mean it."

"I'm sorry, Miss Ruby. It won't ever happen again." Damon left all traces of sarcasm out of his voice, but he snorted at the satisfied grin he got out of her.

"Good," she said as she released him from her hold.

"You're lucky no one saw that." He brushed himself off.

"Or they did and didn't feel inclined to help you," she smirked. A breeze blew past them and she realized how cold it was. It didn't bother her. It never did, and Damon didn't seem to mind it either.

"Shut up." He grabbed her by the wrist again, this time more gently, and tugged her along as he started walking down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going now?" She asked as she pulled her arm from his grip but continued following him.

"I'm taking you back to my place," he smirked. "To get away from all these humans."

"And why do we want to be away from 'these humans'?" She mused.

"Privacy of course."

"Very suggestive, Mr. Salvatore." He gave her a wink.

It was a long walk to the Salvatore Boarding House, but Ruby didn't mind. Other modes of transportation always made her feel confided. Walking made her feel freer. The house was larger than she expected. Hell, she wasn't even aware that she was expecting anything, but it certainly wasn't _that_. It seemed even bigger from the inside. Everything about it was warm and welcoming – there were even festive holly branches strung around the accents of the architecture and throughout the inside as well. There was even a Christmas tree, a large one, standing in the corner of the living room next to the grand fireplace. It was decorated in multiple shades of gold ornaments that matched the décor of the house. All of that combined was not something she'd expect for a vampire's lair.

"So, uh, you really like Christmas," she stated as he offered to take her jacket, which he slung over the arm of a dark leather chair.

"No me," he shook his head. "My brother and his girlfriend. They decided to go all out this year." His eyes widened as he spoke. Damon turned away to the mini bar in the living room and fixed them both a drink. Ruby continued to marvel at the expanse of the house. "Is you brother a vampire too?"

"Yup. We were turned together," he answered as he approached her with their drinks. He handed her a glass and too a small sip from his.

"And his girlfriend?" Ruby swirled the bourbon around before taking a sip.

"One hundred percent human."

"I guess that explains the holiday cheer," she smirked.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Stefan seemed _plenty_ willing to go out and buy all this stuff with her."

"I think it's stupid. Holidays in general are stupid."

"I'm with you on that one. I'm sick of holidays and celebrations. It's like there's a different one each week in this town. They _love_ having excuses to throw parties." Damon's face scrunched up in disapproval. Ruby chuckled softly. Right of the bat she could tell that this was one of those towns. She was glad she wasn't alone in the loathing of small town life. "Enough about me and this hell hole I'm trapped him," he raised his eyes brow and smirked him. "I want to know about _you_." Ruby had to keep herself from sighing. Talking about herself wasn't the most enjoyable thing in her book… but maybe Damon would stray away from personal questions. His hand caught hers, much more gently than the other two times, and guided her to the large couch. She sat down with a smile and he plopped next to her and stretched his arms on the back.

"What do you want to know?" she asked rather reluctantly. She brought her drink to her lips for the second time and tipped the alcohol into her mouth.

"What brings you to Mystic Falls?" The way he said the name almost made her laugh.

"I was just passing through before I found you. I've been staying at a nearby bed and breakfast ran by some old lady since you guys don't seem to have many cheap motels."

"All a part of the charm," he wiggled his eyebrows with a sip of his glass.

"I'm sure."

"I _should_ find the fact that you've been stalking me creepy, but I don't. It's interesting." Good. That's what Ruby wanted – him just as interested in her. It made everything a whole lot easier. "Why's that?"

"Well, I'd say it's my hot body and charm," Ruby answered. "But maybe I should be a bit more modest." She hoped the reason she gave was the truth, but she didn't know. It was either that or he felt the same pull she felt towards him. At first she wrote it off as lust, but now she could tell it was deeper. Something supernatural.

"That's certainly a part of it," he gave the same smirk she had been witnessing all night before it smoothed over into a more serious expression. "But there's more than that." She inclined her brow and drank from her glass. "And you can't tell me that you merely find me interesting. You feel it too." Ruby let her drink fall from her mouth and held it in her lap.

"You're hot," she shrugged, trying to play the whole thing off. "That count?"

"More than that, Ruby," he leaned toward her, his eyes searching her face. "People don't just drop everything to stick around a town because they're physically attracted to someone."

"Well," she smiled. "I'm not people."

"So you're telling me you _don't_ feel the gravity between us?" He smoothly slid his body closer to hers. "That you only want me for my body?" Her lips parted as she watched him talk. Her eyes were focused on his lips before she finally met the eyes that were boring into hers. She felt all of it – the lust, the attraction, the pull. It all went hand in hand. She had no way to describe it other than magnets. They were magnets, pulling and moving toward each other, the current between them getting strong the close they got, only to be sated with touch.

Without thinking, Ruby slid her hand behind his head and pulled his lips to hers. There was nothing soft or gentle or timid about the kiss. It was all heat and passion from the moment they touched. Her fingers locked in his hair and he dropped his drink to the floor to hold her head between his hands. The sound of shattering glass did nothing to deter them. Lips parted, teeth scraped, tongues tangled. Then suddenly she was in his lap with his fingers digging into her waist so hard she was sure she'd have bruises. They heard the second sound of her glass breaking, but it went ignored. Their bodies pressed together and lips disconnected so his could work down her neck. Everywhere his mouth touched her skin fire ignited, burning so hot she had to gasp. The pull had intensified, fueling their desperate actions.

Ruby was so caught up in Damon's administrations that she almost forgot about him. She forced his head away from her and her fingers found his shirt. She successfully unbuttoned the top few before she tore the others without any regard. She paused for a short second to marvel at his bare chest before her nails dragged down it. He repaid the favor by tearing her shirt down the middle. Lips collided again as her nimble fingers popped his pants button and slid down his zipper.

"Wait," Damon gasped as he pulled back from her. Ruby groaned, there was no way he was stopping this. "Bedroom? Don't want my brother walking it…" She almost sighed in relief before nodding. Suddenly, the wind rushed around her and her back was pressed into silk sheets. Damon hovered over with a grin wide on his lips.

"Convenient," she smirked and pulled his head down to hers. His hips shifted against hers, eliciting a groan from her throat. He slipped his tongue in her mouth as her hands pushed at his jeans. He kicked his legs free as his hands roamed down her body to her waist. His mouth followed suit and his body slid down hers, lips leaving warm caresses in their wake. Ruby bit her lower lip as he tugged down her pants. Before he could linger, she sat up and grabbed his head, directing him back to her lips so they couldn't waste any time. Her hands removed his boxers as his unclasped her bra. Damon's head dipped to explore her exposed chest with his tongue and lips as his hand tore away her panties. Distracted by his _wonderful_ mouth on her flesh, she gasped in pleasant surprise when he entered her.

It didn't take long for them to find a rhythm. His hips thrust as hers rocked, followed by grunts of exertion and moans of pleasure. It was rough, messy, and desperate, brought upon by their strong desire. Ruby was on edge before knew it. Teeth nipped down her exposed neck before she felt a sharp pain that sent her tumbling down. She cried out, her nails digging into his back as she finished. She continued moaning as her sucked at her neck, quickly reaching his own release as blood spilled onto his previously pristine sheets. She laid there, overcome by ecstasy, as he greedily gulped down her blood. She didn't bother moving until she felt dizzy, and she quickly realized that he was taking too much blood.

"That's enough," she said harshly and gave him a shove. Damon didn't budge. "I said _that's enough,_" she growled out again, this time forcefully pushing him off and pinning him to the bed. He looked up at her in complete shock – like he just snapped out of a daze. She glared down at him with her jaw clenched. "I'm _not_ your meal."

"Sorry," he said. "I… I lost control." His eyebrows raised in surprise. "You're delicious," he said as he gazed up at her. He licked the smeared blood from his lips as his hand brushed her hair from her face.

"Of course I am." Ruby tilted her head into his hand. "That's demon blood you drank. Not human." Her eyes closed as his hand trailed down her neck. He sat up and trailed his lips across her jaw, causing her to grin widely. "I'm much, _much_ better than any human," she whispered.

"You definitely taste better." Damon's mouth made its way back down her neck, his tongue protruding from his lips to clean the blood from her wound. "I think I'll keep you around." Ruby smirked, letting her head fall to the side.

"Who says I want to?" she teased.

"Oh, you want to."


End file.
